1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording equipment particularly recording photographic for as well as other data such as the date, place and object on a film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quite recently, various kinds of the electronic cameras with electronic circuits for electrically controlling the shutter mechanism or the diaphragm have been brought on the market. Some of these provide indication means for the photographic data while others are able to record some data at proper places on the film. Among the data which are desired to be registered at photographing an object by a camera, there are various informations at taking photograph as well as various data such as date to be introduced from outside of camera, whereby it would be convenient for the photographer, if those are registered at certain proper position on the film at the same time with photographing and such camera as is equipped with such registering equipment is greatly requested. As to this kind of data registering, in case the camera is controlled in a digital way, even remarkably complicated circuits can be constructed so compact as to consume small electric power thanks to the recent advanced conventional technics of the digit in such a manner that such equipment can easily be built in a compact camera. Various such registering equipments have so far being proposed, whereby the conventional equipments are so designed as to register the digital informations processed in the camera on the film in digital code which is decoded in general figures in some proper way.
A purpose of the present invention is to eliminate the above mentioned shortcomings.
Another purpose of the present invention is to synchronized the timing for registering the informations on the film by means of the positioning signal produced in accordance with the film feeding.
Further another purpose of the present invention is to control the brightness or the illuminating time of the illumination means for registering the informations in accordance with the sensibility of the film.